gameofsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates
Update 3062 (06 June, 2015) * Some bugs fixed. * Summoners can change game language now! Update 3057 (28 April, 2015) * The number of enemies for the first 4 levels of Elite dungeon has been increased from 4 to 6. * The cost of Gems for skill points purchase has been increased. But the skill points you have bought in one purchase has been increased. Update 3056 (23 April, 2015) * Online Combat system is coming soon! * More Gold and Exp **You can get 2 times amount of Gold and EXP. **More Gold for special dungeon. **More EXP for special dungeon. **More Hero EXP for Normal and Elite dungeon. *Hero Skill Adjustment **Rare Hero Nordgard Axeman: Axe Swing. The physical damage for this skill has increased from 100% to 112%. **Rare Hero Dendrian Talon Scout: Razor Feather. The physical damage for this skill has increased from 100% to 112%. **Rare Hero Brutish Bulldozer: Cross Sweep. The physical damage for this skill has increased from 60% to 67%. **Rare Hero Valorian Spell Weaver: Meteorite. The magical damage for this skill has increased from 45% to 50%. **Rare Hero Haitan Lurcher: Bubble Drain. The magical damage for this skill has increased from 25% to 28%. **Rare Hero Sarini Thornsnapper: Thorn Whip. The magical damage for this skill has increased from 25% to 28%. **Rare Hero Sarini Windcaller: Tornado. The slowdown effect for enemy has been increased but the slowdown time has been decreased. **Epic Hero The Jungle Striker – Alexis: Vine Shot. The slowdown effect for enemy has been increased but the slowdown time has been decreased. **Epic Hero Three-headed Soul Hound: Guard Dog. The skill effects have been changed to "increase own physical attack, and add some amount of energy for itself at the start of the combat." **Legend Hero Death of Fire – Ameera: Fire Blast. The damage for the skill has been increased. **Legend Hero Chief of the Western Tribes – Bolton: Tough Body. The skill effects have been changed to "Get less physical and magical damage for a period of time". * Forum entrance added **You can enter our Forum by tapping system -> Forum button. * Other changes **Add a second confirmation pop-up window to hero promotion. **Refresh Time for World Boss has been changed to Saturday, 20:00 (UTC) Update 3054 (27 March, 2015) *Adjustment on Special Dungeon **Can be plundered after pass the dungeon in 3 stars. **The function of purchase Challenge times for special dungeons has been removed. You can get more Challenge times by improving VIP level. * Facebook Official Page **Facebook Official Page button added to the game loading page. **Facebook Official Page button added to settings. * Add exit function when watching Arena battle records * Friendly Practice function **Friends’ defense tactic can be seen in friend list. You can also practice with your friends. *Other changes ** Optimization of friend list order. More convenient operation for friends. ** Fixed the incorrect display of Heroes’ star in Elite Dungeons BUG. ** Fixed the BUG of undisplayable players’ avatar that cause game crash. ** When player doesn’t get rank reward after BOSS event, the countdown timer will be on the event interface. ** Fixed the BUG that the last personal-score reward of the event cannot be claimed. ** The Seeking Arrows of R Class Hero Swamp Sprite has been changed. Its damage decreased from 45% to 25%. ** Fixed a fighting force calculation formula, the some heroes’ fighting force will be changed. ** Increased the value of all fighters’ HP and defense, slightly reduced attack values. Update 3053 (19 March, 2015) * Adjustment on Hero properties **Heroes with Counter Strike skill cause damage to the attacker when dies in combat. (Damage caused is counted towards this Hero’s remaining health) **Energy obtained is increased for healing Heroes. (Healing with dispel effect are not included) **Epic Hero Fortress Conqueror-Nono: Energy obtained is increased for normal attacks. **Rare Hero Sarini Trickster: Skill Ambush adjusted from percentage damage to certain value. **Rare Hero Brutish Bulldozer: Skill Second Wind adjusted, chance to resurrect all health points, the chance to resurrect has been adjusted. **Rare Hero Valorian Archer: Skill Quake Arrow damage is increased. **Rare Hero Nordgard Archer-Selina: Skill Aimed Shot damage is increased. *New Hero Soul recycling system **All Hero Souls can be extracted into Soul Points. **More Soul Points will be extracted for higher class Hero Souls. **New Soul Box to summon Hero Souls page, which can only be opened with Soul Points. **Chance to obtain Rare, Epic and Legend Hero souls in Soul Box. *Name changing system **Players can change their names. Name changing is free for first time, players can use Gems to change name from second time. **Length of name is between 4 to 16 characters, duplicated names and filtered words are not allowed. **Players’ names bound with FACEBOOK previously will be kept. **If two FACEBOOK accounts share a same name, both names of the accounts in the game will be changed into guest names. *New friend system **Friend list: All current friend lists will be cleared. Facebook friend will no longer be your game friends automatically. Players need to re-add the friends in Facebook who are playing the game. **Add friend: You can search other players and send Friend Invitation to them. **Invitations: Other players could send you Friend Invitation. Accept it, the player will be added to your friend list automatically. System will list your FACEBOOK friends who are playing the game for you to send invitations. The original FACEBOOK Friend Invitation function will be kept **Friend Points: Players can claim Friend points form friends who has logged in today. Each friend can only be claimed one time each day. The limit for Friend Points claiming is 50 times. Players can use the points to change item in Friend store. **Friend Favor. **You can increase your Friend Favor by claiming Friend Points. **Both your friend(s) and you gain Friend Favor when claiming Friend Points. **Friend Favor increases when Friend Point claims reach certain accumulative amount. The higher level of your Friendship, the more Favor you can get each day. *Optimization on Gold Mine **Properties enhancement changed from 1.5 times to 2 times on Power Strike. **Gems cost changed from 5 to 10 on Power Strike. **Your own mine will be under protection for next 24 hours after a successful Power Strike. During the protection your mine won’t be taken by other players. *Optimization on selling Heroes: A certain percentage of Gold cost on skills will be returned when selling Heroes. *Boss Event: Adjustment on Boss Event rewards: Rewards are divided into Ranking Reward and Point Reward. *Daily Task: When player win 1st place in Arena, Arena task in Daily task list will be accomplished automatically *Adjustments on Normal and Elite Dungeons: Plunder times each day for VIP payers have been changed. All players can purchase additional plunder times by Gems *Adjustments on Special Dungeons: Plunder function is removed for Special Dungeons. All players have 2 free challenges on each Special Dungeon daily. Players can buy additional challenges (VIP players can purchase more Special Dungeon challenge times according to the VIP level). *Bugs fixed. Update 3052 (9 March, 2015) *Adjustment on summoning: Chances to obtain equipment materials, Gold cards, EXP cards, Elvenia Heroes. *Adjustment on Daily Task **Two new tasks: Mine Plunder and Dragon Predator. **Gold rewards for summoners over level 150 on Daily Tasks. *Adjustment on Goblin Merchant: Column of items are increased to 10. *Other adjustments **Price fixed on Upgrade Stone in Goblin Merchant. **Increased Gold rewards on Master Promotion and Ultimate Promotion achievements. **Potions can only be obtained in Special Dungeons. Update 3050 (25 February, 2015) *New equipment upgrade system! ** Collect materials to combine equipment. ** Materials can be obtained in Dungeons. ** Upgrade your equipment with Upgrade Stone, Upgrade Stone can be obtained in Dragon’s Treasures. ** In new equipment system, all previous equipment and equipment parts will be disassembled into materials, Gold costs for previous equipment combination will be compensated. *More acquisitions in Dragon’s Treasure! ** Extra Gold and Upgrade Stone can be obtained in Dragon’s Treasure. ** There are chances to claim random Heroes souls in treasure boxes. *New Arena challenge mode! ** Pick your opponent to fight in Arena Ranking directly. ** Arena rewards are real-time refreshed now, you can claim your Arena rewards at any time you want. Rewards are accumulative. *Other adjustments ** Optimizations on game performance to reduce game crashes on early devices. **Stamina consumption reduced for first level (20) and second level (25) Special Dungeons. ** Adjustment on some achievement rewards. Update 3047 (29 January, 2015) * Adjustment on daily reward system. * Gold price reduced in Gold Merchant. * Double Hero EXP obtained for Experience Heroes. *Greater amount of Rare class Hero souls on sale in Goblin Merchant. * Adjustments on Hero skills: Hero skill cap increased to 150, skill points cap doubled, skill points restore time decreased to 2 minutes 30 seconds, skill points can be purchased increased, effect on all skill levels adjusted, Gold cost for skill adjusted. * New Elvenia system: Bring extra properties for your Heroes with new Elvenia Heroes. You may obtain Elvenia Heroes in Special Dungeons. * Adjustment on Special Dungeons: Cooling down time and challenge times are removed for Special Dungeons, explore as many time as you want with Stamina. *New daily task: Login to claim your 100 daily Stamina. Update 3045 (12 January, 2015) * Increased combat speed. *Format of Dungeon has been changed to maps. * Arena challenges changed to 10 times per day, cooling down time changed to 3 minutes. *Connect you game wit Game Center. Update 3043 (23 December, 2014) *Adjustment on combat buffs: Immune buffs are prior to other defense buffs. *Bug fixed on news and mail notifications. *Bug fixed on display error in Global Channel. *Adjustment on properties of Rare Hero Spider Queen - Adena.(Existing Hero will get new properties after Evolution) Update 3038 (5 December, 2014) * Simplified Dungeon exploration: Fight two enemies and BOSS to clear the Dungeon. The change doesn't take effect on Special Dungeons. * Bugs fixed. Update 3031 (30 October, 2014) *Skill points restore time changed to 5 minutes per point. * Gold merchant unlocked at VIP1. *Equipment in Elite Dungeons are removed. Update 3030 (25 October, 2014) *XP obtained in Special Dungeons are increased for one week. * Skill points restore time reduced to 15 minutes per point, skill point cap increased to 30. * New Goblin merchant unlock at summoner level 15. Update 3022 (28 August, 2014) *Change on Arena achievement:Fight certain times in Arena to claim the reward. * Added cooling down time for Arena challenges and Special Dungeons. * Bugs fixed. Update 3020 (21 August, 2014) *Auto collection of Gold and Chests in Dungeons. * Skill points cap changed from 10 to 20, restore time changed to 20 minutes. *Using Silver Badge instead of Gems to refresh Arena store. *Fight the monsters straight away by clicking on them in Dungeons. *Extra Gems rewarded for clearing each Dungeon. Category:Homepage